The present disclosure relates to a voice input device, a voice input method, and a program.
Of user interfaces of computers, natural user interfaces (NUIs) realizing manipulations in more natural and more intuitive operations for users have recently been popularized widely. Well-known natural user interfaces are NUIs in which voices spoken by users, gestures made by users, or the like are used as input manipulations. Such input manipulations are individually used in many cases. However, for example, JP 2012-103840A discloses a technology for combining and using an input manipulation by a voice and an input manipulation by a gesture.